Alucinado
by Ienkotsu - Kihiro
Summary: Yami×Tea... muy romantico, segun yo. Espero lo lean y tb espero un review aunque sea. ¿como se separaron tean y yami? ¿volveran a estar juntos?...


Un pequeño ONE-SHOT... supongo... de yugioh. Es un Tea Xyami espero que lo disfruten. Cancion interpretada por Yahir Otton Parra. Gracias a los que lo estan leyendo y aún más a los que me dejen un review ^.^  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Era un tarde muy opaca. En una habitacion igual de gris se encontraba yami, el faraon que defendió al mundo de la oscuridad pero ¿quien podrá salvarlo del desamor? ¿quien sería esa persona que lo rescataría? ¿quien le diria que todo estaba bien? solo existia un chica que podría hacer eso posible. Tea. ella la que en pocas palabras lo había dejado por una pequeña confuncion. Yami estaba igual o peor aun confundido. Nadie dijo que la vida sería facil. Sin embargo el espiritu no estaba dispuesto a superarlo tenía que regresar con ella o al menos saber las razones por las que ellos no podrían estar juntos. De esta manera se dirigio a casa de Tea.   
  
"Ha empezado todo   
  
Era tu capricho   
  
Yo no me fiaba era solo sexo   
  
Mas que es el sexo una actitud  
  
Como el arte en general   
  
Asi lo he comprendido   
  
Estoy Aqui"   
  
Por fin había llegado al lugar de su cometido en la puerta comenzo a tocar pero no había respuesta. Despues de unos segundo, salió tea a ver quien era. Al observar al sujeto que yacía frente a ella expreso una cara de sorpresa pero aún así lo invito a pasar pues no demostraría debilidad ante el ¡eso jámas!. Tea se había entregado a el de todas las maneras posibles y despues de dar aquella que sería la más importante lo vió con una chica que lo coqueteaba y entendió mal se dejo llevar por la furia y se fue. Yami aún no entendia el desprecio de tea si el aun la amaba y no podía evitarlo. Ya había hecho el intento y fue en vano.   
  
"Escuchame si trato de insistir   
  
Aguanta soportandome   
  
Más te amor, te amo, te amo   
  
Soy pesado es antiguo más te amo."  
  
Le confesaba una y otra vez sin embargo no había respuesta de parte de la joven castaña pues se limito a verlo tiernamente y estaba a punto de confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba y que no quería perderlo pero se contubo y dejo que el siguiera con sus palabras. Yami tenía ganas de abrazarla, no podía ser eso... no podía creer que no estarían juntos de nuevo. Seguramente era un error. Tenía que intentar todo lo que estuviera en sus manos y por lo visto lo haría.   
  
"Perdona si te amo   
  
Y si nos encontramos   
  
Hace un mes o un poco más   
  
Perdona si no te hablo bajo   
  
Si no lo grito muero   
  
Te he dicho ya que te amo"   
  
Tea aun se hacía la sorda no podría bajar la guardía. Yami era su primer amor y con razon o sin ella la había lastimado demasiado. La joven estaba a punto de reventar no podía contener sus emociones aquellas ganas de abrazar al muchacho, esos abrazos que tanto le hacían falta. Sin duda alguna los necesitaba. Pero tenía que escuchar lo que yami tendría que deci para así poder volver con el y eso sería para siempre....   
  
"Perdona si me rio   
  
Por mi desasociego   
  
Te miro fijo y tiemblo   
  
Solo con tenerte al lado   
  
Y sentirme entre tus brazos   
  
Si estoy aqui, si te hablo emocionado   
  
Si estoy alucinado   
  
Si estoy alucinado"   
  
Tea se puso frente a el, sus intentos de abstenerse fueron inutiles ya no pudo más y lo abrazo.  
  
No volvamos a hacer esto- dijo en susurro   
  
Yami estaba contento por recuperar a la chica, en serio la amaba. No podría renunciar a ella aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Estaba comprobado ese sentimiento muto, la atraccion que sentía, ya no había más que hacer.   
  
"Yo ¿como estas?... pregunta estupida   
  
A mi el amarte me vuelve predecible   
  
Hablo poco, es extraño, voy muy lento   
  
Es el viento, es el tiempo, es el fuego"  
  
Los dos enamorado sin aviso previo comenzaron a unir sus labios en un beso tierno, prologando y fogoso. Ambos lo disfrutaban. Yacía mucho tiempo desde que dejaron de hacer eso y realmente lo extrañaban. Ninguno estaba listo para ceder, continuarian así hasta que sus labios ya no pudieran más....   
  
"Perdona si te amo   
  
Y si nos encontramos   
  
Hace un mes o un poco más   
  
Perdona si no te hablo bajo   
  
Si no lo grito muero   
  
Te he dicho ya que te amo"  
  
Despues de ese largo beso, ambos rieron simpaticamente y se sentaron el el sofá. Tea abrazaba a yami con todas sus fuerzas y de esta manera los dos quedaron dormidos con una risa que se dibujaba en sus labios. Estaban muy felices pues los dos se amaban. Eran inevitable. Su problema estaba resuelto y habían prometido no separarce nunca jámas sin importar qué o quién.   
  
"Perdona si me rio   
  
Por mi desasociego   
  
Te miro fijo y tiemblo   
  
Solo con tenerte al lado   
  
Y sentirme entre tus brazos   
  
Si estoy aqui, si te hablo emocionado   
  
Si estoy alucinado   
  
Si estoy alucinado"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Así termina este tierno, segun yo, fic' ¿que piensan ustedes?... Espero reviews ojalá que les haya gustado para así merecermelos bueno una vez más....  
  
UN REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONEGAI???  
  
¡¡¡YAMI×TEA!!! 


End file.
